Confessions
by Kalana Fox
Summary: How could he do it when the other boy had grown to mean so much to him? Slight-AU, one shot, shounen-ai as if it wasn't obvious... , spoilers for chapter 50


Third Yoiharu one-shot. And just in time before I go back to school on the eighth!

This is set in the mangaverse so there are some spoilers.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Everything belongs to the awesome Kamatani-sensei.

**WARNING: **Spoilers for chapter 50/51-ish. Don't read unless you've read up to there in the manga!

* * *

He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do it, and it was the reason for his frustrated tears.

He knew without being told that he'd broken their promise. It was partly his fault, considering how conflicted his wishes were. He berated himself mentally for his weakness and also berated the Fairy for not granting the other boy's wish. But was it really her fault? After all, she existed to grant his wishes, and wasn't this what he wished for in his heart?

The boy continued to cry, his head bowed so that he looked at his knees. His jeans were getting soaked from the falling snow around them, but he didn't care. He dared not look up at the other boy, for fear of the angry or maybe even disappointed expression on his pretty face.

Said other boy was busy observing his now unscarred and _normal_ looking hands in mild shock. Why was he still here? He was supposed to be gone, erased as if he had never been born in the first place.

A choked sob snapped him out of his observations and made him turn his midnight blue eyes to the younger boy sitting just a few inches away.

"Miharu…"

"I'm sorry!" the younger boy choked on another sob. He really wanted to stop crying, but he couldn't. He knew he'd broken their promise, and because of that Yoite would be mad with him and probably never want to see him again. The thought made the younger boy's heart break into little pieces and sprung fresh tears from the fountains of his emerald eyes.

"Miharu!"

Yoite grabbed the younger boy's arms, trying to get his attention. Miharu continued to keep his head bowed and was still crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The pain in the boy's voice made Yoite recoil a bit in pain as well.

"Miharu!" he shook the boy a bit, "Look at me!"

Miharu's head snapped up then, salty tears still falling down his smooth cheeks. Their eyes met and they held each other's gazes. All the while, Yoite's hands stayed on Miharu's little arms.

"Miharu…" Yoite tried again in a soft voice. "Why am I still here, Miharu?"

He was only a little angry and felt slightly betrayed, but he couldn't bring himself to blow up on the sobbing boy without getting answers first.

Miharu averted his eyes a bit, as if in shame.

"I couldn't do it…"

Yoite blinked. What did he mean he couldn't do it? He'd promised him that he would no longer exist. That was his wish, and he thought Miharu understood that.

"I'm sorry…" the younger boy whimpered once again, small hands coming up to clutch at the fabric at the front of Yoite's black jacket. "I know we promised…I know it was what you wanted…I knew that very well…but…I…" he choked again on another sob. "I…" his grip on the older boy's jacket tightened, "I didn't want to lose you…" he finished softly.

The last words were uttered so quietly that the older boy almost didn't hear them. He tightened his hold on the younger boy's arms.

"Why?" he asked, the tiniest hint of anger reaching his voice. "If you knew it was my wish, then why am I still here? I don't mean anything to you or anyone, so why didn't you grant my wish?!"

Miharu picked up on the hint of anger and cringed at it.

"Why, Miharu?! Why am I still here!?"

"Because I love you, damnit!"

Both boys shut up at the words the younger of the pair had blurted out. Miharu's head had gone back to being bowed and tears still continued to fall as sobs racked his body, albeit a bit softer.

"You don't mean tha—"

"Yes I do!"

Yoite shut his mouth as he watched the younger boy continue to cry.

"I wasn't sure about it at first…" he started, sniffling a bit. "I felt a kind of tug when I first saw you that time in Fuuma Village. I don't know why, you just really…fascinated me. Then later when you took me to that train car to tell me about your wish, I felt strangely happy. I should've been scared of you, but I wasn't. It didn't feel right to be scared of you."

Miharu clutched tighter at the other boy's jacket and pulled himself a little closer.

"I wanted to help you, that was why I agreed to your wish in the first place. Yes, it was partly to save my friends, but most of it was because I wanted to help you. Then I got to know you more, bit by bit, and I was happy. You know, I haven't been happy like that in ten whole years. Then when we went to Koga's school with Yukimi and Raikou and you got seriously hurt, I was really scared. For the first time since I'd met you I was overwhelmed with a strange feeling. It was warm and fuzzy, something I'd never felt before. At that moment, in that sealed basement, I realized that you meant something to me. I was so scared of losing you, perhaps that's why the Fairy answered me then and let me heal you. After that…the warm and fuzzy feeling only continued to grow the more I was around you, until I finally realized what it was when we were riding in the back of that couple's truck."

Miharu looked up then, his green eyes shining with still unshed tears. The expression shocked the older boy slightly. However, the ferocity with which the younger boy spoke his next words shocked him even more.

"You DO mean something! Not just to me, but to Yukimi, Kazuho, Raikou, Gau and Hanabusa. You mean the most to me. I can't take you away from them and I can't bare losing you for real. I came too close to really losing you at the Academy, do you really think I could force myself to lose you of my own will?"

His grasp on the older boy's coat grew tighter and he bowed his head once again. Meekly he pulled himself closer still to Yoite so that the top of his head was just barely touching the other boy's chest.

"Please…" he pleaded, and the pathetic weakness of his voice almost caused the older boy a bit of concern, "Please don't leave…don't leave me…I really…don't want to be alone…anymore…"

Yoite's eyes softened as he recalled something the younger boy had said earlier. _"We could live together forever."_ He smiled softly at the memory. And then he seemed to understand. The younger boy loved him too much to be able to grant his wish.

Slowly he moved his hands that had been clinging to the other boy's arms and moved them to encircle the other and bring him closer in a hug. Miharu tensed a bit, not sure what to expect, but he relaxed a bit when he felt the older boy's embrace tighten. He relaxed his death grip on the other boy's jacket, but kept his hands where they were, since he was unable to move them to return the embrace. Instead, he nuzzled his head into the older boy's shoulder.

For a few moments they merely existed like that, the snow falling around them and the distant sounds of battle reaching from somewhere beyond their surroundings. But neither of them cared about that stuff, for at this moment the world consisted of only them.

Finally the peaceful silence was broken,

"Do you really mean what you said?" Yoite asked, a breathless whisper against the younger boy's ear.

"Yes," came the slightly shy response, "with all my heart and soul."

Silence fell between them again.

"Then," said the older boy, "I love you, too." He whispered into the other's ear.

And with that he lightly kissed the side of the younger boy's head, causing Miharu to clutch at the older boy's jacket again and nuzzle his head one again into the shoulder in front of him.

For a time they continued to exist there in their awkward, yet lovely, embrace. They continued to live in their own world for two until the events around them forced them to separate and return to the real world.

* * *

Fluffy fic is full of fluff. Ha, there's some alliteration for you!

Yeah, I only wish Chapter 50 had happened like this.

Well, hope this one was as enjoyable as my previous two. I keep feeling like I change Miharu's personality in every fic. First one he was angsty, second one he was blushy and shy, and here he's….sorta mixed.

Well, all the same, I hope it was enjoyable.

Favorites are awesome, but Reviews are even MORE awesome!

~Kalana Fox


End file.
